The Other Alzeid
'The Other Alzeid' The other Alzeid is Alzeid's older brother. He has no name and is addressed as the other Alzeid due to their very similar appearances. The other Alzeid was the first clone of Mr. Second, but he was deemed as a failure. Thus, Alzeid was created and the two were very close. However, due to Alzeid breaking his promise of taking him to see the sky, the other Alzeid has habored a grudge towards him. It was revealed that Rahzel had promised the other Alzeid to give him a name, and the other Alzeid addresses Rahzel as Big Sister. 'Appearance' The other Alzeid has similar features to both Alzeid and Second. The main difference is that his is shorter than both of them and has long hair. The other Alzeid is also an albino and due to his feminine appearance, usually wears outfit that are considered more female than male. He is usually seen with his hair pulled up in a ponytail. 'Personality' The other Alzeid has a personality that is both childish as well as mature. At times he is seen as cold and ruthless due to his first appearance in which he killed many people. However, as the manga revealed, he still had many childlike qualities, especially when he is around Rahzel. Unlike Kiara, he shows guilt as well as remorse. This is seen when he goes and yells at Baroqueheat after he had failed to protect Rahzel from Kiara. 'History' The other Alzeid, Alzeid's fellow clone and 'older brother' who has not aged since their childhood and retains the shape of a young boy. Like Alzeid and their father Second, he is an albino, though his hair is longer than Alzeid's. He first appears to Rahzel on their way to Acanea, hugging her on the deck and complaining how 'he' (later revealed to be Kiara) wouldn't let him see her, but how he had run away because he would smell Rahzel and wanted to be with her. He claims that Rahzel promised to name him, one time when they had taken a bath together, and wants her to hurry up and name him (mostly because Kiara calls him Alzeid, which name he hates). Before he can explain to a confused Rahzel, though, he senses his brother's approach and leaves. In Acanea, the other Alzeid and Kiara were framing Alzeid - the other Alzeid would commit mass murders and because of him and Alzeid's similar appearances. As a result, two bounty hunters seriously injure Alzeid, whom they confuse for the 'white-haired and red-eyed devil child' who had been plaguing the island (Rahzel tries to point out Alzeid's age to them, but they refuse to listen to her). While drawing poisoned, unconscious Alzeid to some clinic Rahzel meets again the other Alzeid which tells her to leave him and that "this guy" has no right to own name "Alzeid". When he was cloned from Second, he had been deemed a failure and was replaced by the more-favored Alzeid. Because of the pity and haughtiness which Alzeid always treated him, and also because of breaking the promise of seeing the world together, the other Alzeid cultivated a grudge for his brother (which is why he hates being called Alzeid by Kiara). The other Alzeid had met Rahzel when Kiara had first found her; sometime during this meeting, Kiara had established that Rahzel was his and the other Alzeid was hers (following Rahzel's belief that by renaming herself, she owned herself). He mentions that Rahzel had promised him, while taking a bath with him, that she would name him. He keeps calling Rahzel "Big Sister" the same name as Four Siblings(Serateed, Kiara, Branowen and Baroqueheat) used to call Natsume. He states that in laboratory he used to play with 'Big Sis" and Alzeid in hide-and-seek. He recognized Rahzel after her smell which was the same as "Big Sister's". He and Alzeid fight on a train, while Kiara was revealing to Rahzel that older Alzeid had never been a failure and had in fact been hiding his powers, which were far greater than Alzeid's. In fact after gravely injuring Alzeid, without any scratch he easily defeats Alzeid, who has to escape from the train. Later on, when Rahzel gets sent back in time by Kiara, she discovers that the other Alzeid is actually female, but is deemed as a genderless being by Mr.Second as he(she) is unable to reproduce. Category:Kiara Category:Alzeid Category:Shogetsu Category:Baroqueheat Category:Mr. Second Category:Brother Category:Angel Text Category:Rahzel Category:Natsume